As “e-business” continues to become an increasingly vital part of how companies do business, the role of the computer networks that enable this becomes increasingly critical. Today's e-business companies turn to service providers—whether they be internal to their company or an external company—to provide reliable, available and high-performing computer networks and applications.
In addition to managing infrastructures and providing new services, service providers face an increasing challenge to attract, satisfy and retain customers. In turn, these customers demand more from their service providers, including greater visibility into the services they are outsourcing. Customers want assurances that the computer network on which their businesses depend are healthy and performing well. Service providers want their customers to be informed and to feel good about their computer networks.